Wait For Me
by Hawktalon.of.Windclan
Summary: Based on a ghost story I heard while at Jekyll Island. During the Civil War, Edward is a servant for the Swan family. Bella is the rich and beautiful daughter for Charlie a merchant. Will love find a way or will they be separated forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Wait For Me**

**Disclaimer: I own a pair of pink slippers. I don't own Twilight. I don't own any ghost stories from Jekyll Island.**

**A/N: This story is based on a ghost story I heard when I was on Jekyll Island. It's off the coast of Georgia.**

**There will be a few POV changes in the story, and it will be All-Human. Italics are dreams, imaginings, or remembrances. Also the beginning is combined with another ghost story that I heard while on Jekyll Island. **

**I would like to give a BIG THANK YOU!! to _RLD Flame-point Callie-co _ for beta~ing this chapter! :D**

**Chapter 1 of ****Wait For Me**

EPOV

"_Edward… my stomach hurts terribly,"_

" _Don't worry little Emmy; we'll find you some food… somehow," _

" _Where's Rosalie and Jasper?"_

" _Jasper and Rosalie are getting papers for a boat to the Americas. Won't that be nice?"_

" _Yeah, that will be wonderf-ARGH!!!"_

"_Emmy?!"_

"_Eddie my stomach REALLY hurts" _

"_Hold on okay? Just hold on! Emmy okay?"_

_No reply came._

" _Emmy… Emmett? Emmett Cullen you answer me right now!"_

_Still no reply answered._

"_Emmy? EMMY!"_

I woke with heavy breathing. As I calmed down, I realized it was only a dream. It as only a bad memory of what happened the night before we left England. Emmy was only six years old died of malnourishment. Four passengers were supposed to get on the slave boat, but only three got on the slave ship, it was what we could afford, going to Jekyll Island.

And when we got off the boat, on to shore, only two made it to Jekyll Island. Rosalie didn't make the trip. As we were pulling into shore, something wrong happened on the top of the ship. African slave were jumping off the side of the ship to freedom, freedom that they didn't know was death. The shackles on their feet pulled them down and the current pulled them away from the island, unfortunately Rosalie was carried and pushed with the crowd. She was only ten years of age. Jasper and I were the only ones who made it to the island.

Why? How could all of this happen, you ask? An elderly couple adopted us all. Their names were Carlisle and Esme Cullen. A year later they died of old age. They left us enough money to get to the Americas. On their deathbed, they made me promise to watch and take care of everyone, and I failed them.

Once we arrived a wealthy family, The Swans, bought us. The beautiful young lady was very melancholy and the father was rather grim and hard faced for some reason I knew not why.

It's been six months now since then. Jasper's sixteenth birthday is coming up, and my eighteenth birthday is coming up as well. I had better start saving up some money, and get out of bed and start feeding the horses.

* * *

BPOV

I was eating my warm, fresh breakfast when a letter arrived. I was fearful of opening it, since the last time I opened a letter it read that my mother had past away. It was also the same day that Charlie, my father, and I bought two servants, Edward and Jasper.

Edward. The name made me burn with some unknown emotion, but that was a secret that even my best friend, who was also my maid Alice, didn't know.

Alice, who was standing by me, opened the letter and said, " My lady, the letter says that 'all young men must be recruited to fight for our regions beliefs and rights. If you are a man, register while there is still a war to be won'."

I dropped my fork at the news. Surely Charlie wouldn't leave me here alone for him to be shot in a stupid war. Would he?

Charlie walked in with a frown on his face. He used to smile on mornings like this, until Renee, my mother, died.

" What ever is a matter, my dear Bella?" he asked politely, taking a bite of his breakfast.

" There was a –a letter," I stuttered. Alice handed him the despicable paper.

As he read I announced, " I'm going to do some riding." Then I fled the scene. I changed into my riding suit, and headed to the stables.

When I arrived, Edward was sweeping out the old hay and replacing it with new fresh hay. The sunlight sliding through the cracks hit his hair at and angle that set it a glow. I let out a quick sigh escape my lips unknowingly. Apparently, he had heard my exhale, because he slowly turned in my direction. He stared at me for several seconds then, as if coming out of a dazed, he shook his head and hung it in shame.

"I-I I'm terribly sorry about my improper conduct, Ms. Swan! Please accept my dearest apology!" He is so adorable when he is flustered.

I giggled a bit and answered, " That's all right Edward. I was just going out for my morning ride anyhow."

When I said his name, he blushed! That made him even cuter, if that's possible! I took the reins that were in his hands. Our hands accidentally brushed against each other. Now it was my turn to blush. My! How my cheeks felt, as if on fire! Then, out of the blue, he gave a deep chuckle. My knees almost gave way!

Before anymore embarrassing emotions aroused, I swung my legs on to Flash, my trusty steed and rode off into the beautiful Jekyll sunrise.

* * *

**O.K. I know that was short, but I promise the next chapter's (whenever I get to them) to be longer.**

**Now…Review!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wait For Me**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a pair of black ballet slippers. Twilight. Nope. :(**

**This is going to be more of a beside story. It won't be updated for long periods in between chappies, so I guess what I'm trying to say is don't hold your breath. **

**A/N: I promised a reviewer I would give them a preview of this chapter, but I can't find you in my reviews. I'm sorry, but I can't remember your pen name!! SORRY!! :(**

**YAH!! The next chapter has arrived! Wait For Me Ch.2!**

**BPOV**

Flash and I ran on the beach watching the waves pull and push in a harmonious rhythm. The sound of pounding hooves and crashing waves filled my ears and droved my thoughts away. The thoughts for Edward, Charlie, and … and ...I can't say her name anymore.

We eventually verged away from the beach to an apple orchard and it was almost noon now. I reached out for a apple, but a gloved hand shot out in front and snatched it away before me. Involuntarily, I gave out a yelp of fright.

I turned to see who so rudely took my Flash's apple and tried to scare me. Tossing the fruit from hand to hand was Mr. Black. Jacob Black. Just the name made my blood boil!

I guess he is what you would call a stalker. Ever since I was little he would follow me everywhere like a lost puppy. He had olive skin and unsurprisingly raven-black hair. He's a nice guy, but he's also little creepy.

He tossed me the apple and fumbled with it until it stayed still in my hands.

" Thank you, Mr. Black" I said courtly.

" Bella, please how many times have I told you to call me Jacob or Jake even?" He replied exasperated.

" Not enough apparently," I said firmly. Maybe my tone will give him a message.

" What do you want to do now?" He asked rather enthusiastically. Nope the message didn't make it. Wait! Plan forming!!! Oh you are to good for your own self Bella. To good!

" How about we play Hide and Seek, like old times, except on our horses," I said with as much chipper-ness as I could muster.

" Great! I 'll start counting. Don't worry my eyes are sealed shut." And he started counting. Ha! What a dope! While he's counting, I'll ride away safely home. I'm to good.

* * *

**JPOV( back to earlier this morning)**

Ah, what a glorious night's sleep. I haven't slept like that since...since the incident on the ship. It's October the eleventh, Esme's birthday. How I miss her sweet caramel eyes.

My eyes started to tear up. I wiped them with the end of my sleeve. Esme wouldn't want you to cry on her birthday.

It was almost an hour before the Swan's would wake up and have their breakfast. We servants, fortunate are we to even have three meals a day plus one snack, must never eat our meals in the presence of the Swans. We get up an hour earlier so that we may get dressed, eat,and prepare the Swans' breakfast.

I went to the kitchen alone after getting dressed. Edward has lately been obsessed over the house chores. It's got me worried dreadfully.

As I entered the kitchen I saw Alice taking a spoonful of some oatmeal and eating it. I tried to slip away quietly from the scene, so she may enjoy her breakfast in peace, but I accidentally knocked over pot as I backed away. She jumped so high I thought her spikes would fall off!

She turned around, her face pale and tight with fright**(That rhymes!! Got to remember that one! Anyway back to the story). **I hanged my head in shame, guess it was something I picked up from Edward.

" Dreadfully sorry missus," I squeaked. Pathetic I can't even whisper without squeaking like a little mouse! I looked up hearing her laugh. It sounded like delicate little bells ringing. Beautiful.

" It's perfectly alright Jasper. In fact I was getting lonely sitting in this huge kitchen all by myself," Her fear had vanished from her face to be replaced with a cheerful perky grin. And here I was about to leave her alone here. I'm such an idiot. I seriously felt like slapping myself.

I made myself some cheese toast, some milk and an orange ,and I started firing questions like that.

" So umm. What's your ...Birthday?"

" I can't remember." Her shoulders fell and her face crestfallen. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

" You can have my mother's birth date." Wait, did I just blurt that out! Finally something smart.

" Really!!? Thanks you Jasper! What my birth date now?" I could swear she causing the chair to scuff the floor with all her bouncy-ness!

"Today." I whispered. Her eyes grew **_twice _**the size of what they were before.**_Twice_**, I tell you!

"In fact I already have a present for you..."

She hopped out of the chair she was sitting in, and started pulling me out of my chair.

"BUT!" I said rather loudly to get the words into her head. Immediately after hearing the word , she stopped bouncing and starting poking out her lower lip. She looked like a little angel.

"But first we have to get the Swans' meal ready." I could help, but smile at her smirk and the rolling of her vibrant green eyes.

We made the breakfast together, and set it out on the table. I stood in the corner of the dining room while the Swans ate their meal. Alice left to come back with a letter.

She opened the letter and said, " My lady, the letter says that 'all young men must be recruited to fight for our regions beliefs and rights. If you are a man, register while there is still a war to be won'." Sir Swan came in then and Miss Isabella fled the scene.

Alice politely gave the paper to Sir Swan and left the dining area, probably to his study.

We cleaned up after they left, and took Alice by the hand and led her to her present. I had her blindfolded as I led her along. When we got there, I took an old iron key out of one of my pockets and opened the giant oaken door in front of me. The door was connect to a seemingly never ending brick wall.

I led her through the door and shut it behind us.

" Okay on three take off the blindfold," Her head bobbled with anticipation.

"One...Two.....Three!" She yanked that sorry piece of cloth of her face so quickly I thought it was a bird. Her mouth stayed open for so long I thought she was in shock. Then her eyes started to water, and tears poured down her face.

Had I done another stupid thing! I looked at the garden. There were wooden walkways leading from flower patch to flower patch. The iron towers were covered in kudzu , and the flowers that blossomed were irises, roses, tiger lilies, day lilies, cherry blossom trees, Japanese maple trees, tulips, azaleas, lady slippers, and Indian paintbrushes of every sort. I even installed a fountain and a wide swing set for two. Everything looked perfect, so why was she crying.

" Jasper," she whispered with her face buried in her hands. I stood firm ready for her insults.

" This... This is the most gracious, kindest, most selfless thing anyone has every done for me. Me of all people! Tiny, insignificant, wide mouth, hyper-active me!" I was very thankful of her words, but is that really what she thought of herself. Tiny and hyper-active yes I'll agree with that, but never insignificant and wide mouthed!

" Please tell me what I did wrong." I must know. I don't why, but I must.

" Wrong?" She looked up in confusion with tear stained cheeks.

"Yes, wrong. Your crying and people only cry when they're in pain, emotional or physical. It's still pain,"

" Jasper, these are tears of joy!" Huh? Joy? Impossible. My face must have been like an open book because she said she would explain it to me some other time. She looked up into the sky and gasped.

"It's nearly time for lunch! We must prepare their meal! C'mon!" We ran together smiling all the way.

We made the lunch just in time. Everyone was seated when Sir Swan rose and made and announcement. This time Edward was standing in solitude in a corner.

" I will not be joining the army," he said in a calm monotone. I couldn't help,but glance around at everyone else's reactions.

" Might I ask why father" Miss Isabella asked.

" Why for the business here of course! The army will be buying supplies left and right everyday practically! We'll make a fortune!"

Miss Isabella said no more. Edward, Alice, and I cleaned up after they left. Edward left the room, Alice ran up to me, gave me a peck on the cheek and ran for the maid servant quarters. All the way back the servant quarters I could not stop sighing and grinning. I think this is what people call giddy-ness?

* * *

**Taa Daa!!! That was a lot of typing!! I can't believe I got so many reviews for the 1st chapter! Thank you!!!! Thank you...**

_**high-off-skittles-XP**_

_**.girl.620**_

_**EDA()**_

_**vampire-twilight-freak**_

_**Skye()**_

_**Ana Ivy Whitlock**_

**THANK YOU!!! Now if you are on that list or are new. Go to the little button that says "review", click on it, and REVIEW!! **

**You KNOW you want to!!! XD**


End file.
